Hojas muertas
by Roger4612
Summary: Cato y Clove descubren que existe algo entre ellos, algo que han reprimido toda su vida desde aquel momento con la rosa. Los Juegos, sin embargo, no son piadosos. Mal summary, denle una chance XD. Dedicado a una amiga.


**Hojas Muertas**

Hola, les traigo mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre, con una pareja ha que se que a varios nos dolió su final. Espero que lo disfruten y si es posible dejen reviews. Desde ya, gracias por detenerse a leer.

Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

….

La brisa que soplaba entre el follaje le heló la sangre. No era natural, no era normal, como todo en ese repulsivo mundo prefabricado. Se frotó los brazos y luego metió la mano dentro de su chaleco, buscando el reconfortante tacto de sus armas. Era agradable sentir el peso del cuchillo en la mano, la hacía sentir segura. Alzó la cabeza levemente por sobre el arbusto para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona.

Unos sinsajos revoloteaban cerca de sus nidos, una lagartija pequeña se escabullía entre las hojas; los árboles, extrañamente combados en su punto más alto, dejaban pasar finos rayos de sol. Alcanzó a localizar una ardilla, pero pronto huyó del lugar.

Nada, nada de nada…excepto por una franja naranja que sobresalía entre unos arbustos, apenas veinte metros más a delante.

"Se ha dormido sin camuflar del todo la ropa, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos?"

Era tan fácil, tan sencillo que le daba asco. Caían como moscas. Recordó el inicio de los juegos, como le había arrojado el cuchillo a ese chico que tal vez lo más peligroso que había manejado en su vida era una pala; cómo se había incrustado en la carne, como brotaba la sangre de la herida y la desesperación de los ojos. Tras terminar el baño de sangre del inicio, mientras recolectaban suministros, paso a su lado y advirtió que vivía.

En el entrenamiento nunca les habían contado como es en realidad. Nunca le contaron como lloraban, como gritaban por su madre, como se orinaban encima. Se había arrodillado a su lado y le había clavado nuevamente el cuchillo. Los llantos cesaron, pero solamente de día; mientras se apretujaban en busca de calor en las gélidas noches, los llantos del muchacho reaparecían. Los de él y los de todos.

Se colocó el cuchillo entre los dientes y se acostó boca abajo en el suelo; empezó a reptar como una víbora para salir por debajo del arbusto, mientras otro recuerdo surgía en su cabeza.

Una escapada, una violación a las normas del distrito. Recorrieron juntos la orilla del lago, cazando y comiendo frutos secos que él había robado. Un crimen precioso. Cruzaron a nado el lago y se tiraron a secarse al lado de un campo de flores. Él se levantó y tomó una para ella, una rosa hermosa. No parecían importarle las espinas que le aguijoneaban la piel.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, nunca había pensado en él de esa forma; a fin de cuentas, se suponía que eran la pareja que iría a luchar en los juegos, nada más; una pareja que, quizás, se llevaba demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta el futuro que les esperaba en la arena.

Se acercó hacia el lugar, trotando de árbol en árbol, para que no la viese en caso de despertarse repentinamente. ¿Quién sería la víctima esta vez? Ojalá fuese esa zorra del 12, a ella sí que no tendría problemas en matarla.

Pero no, no era ella, pudo constatarlo cuando quedó a tres metros de la víctima; era demasiado corpulenta para ser ella. No podía verle la cabeza, al parecer se la había cubierto con la manta que utilizaba para envolverse.

"Otro error fatal, bloquear tus propios sentidos".

Abrió la boca y dejó caer el cuchillo. Lo atrapó con naturalidad en el aire y avanzó lentamente. El entrenamiento le había enseñado a controlar la respiración, reducir el ritmo cardíaco, acomodar el cuerpo para evitar hacer ruido. Era una sombra, una maldita sombra.

Estaba junto al arbusto y de pronto afloró nuevamente ese recuerdo, la rosa que relucía bajo el sol, los dedos empapados y ensangrentados que la sostenían…

"No, eso es viejo, eso murió, ¡La maldita rosa murió! No hay lugar para rosas en los Juegos del Hambre. Aquí solo hay barro, sangre, acero y una brisa fría que se lleva las almas de los que mueren. No hay lugar para la rosa en el infierno"

Un corte en la garganta, limpio, piadoso; era un pobre diablo seguramente, no era Thresh, Katniss o Peeta, no, solo era algún pobre imbécil que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Saltó por sobre el arbusto y cayó acertándole a la figura en la altura del cuello. "Más gemidos para la madrugada"

Algo andaba mal. No se retorcía, no sangraba, no había gemidos…

Retiró la manta con violencia, y el conjunto de hojas y troncos rodó y se dispersó por el suelo. Se le heló la sangre.

El instinto la hizo agacharse en el momento en el que el garrote volaba con fuerza derecho hacia su cabeza. Intentó sacar el cuchillo del tronco en el cual se había incrustado, pero el chico del 10 (sí, el inofensivo chico del 10) le propinó un puñetazo que la hizo caer sobre el arbusto. Sintió como la boca se le llenaba de sangre mientras tanteaba en busca de otro cuchillo, pero los dedos se le habían vuelto torpes. El garrote voló nuevamente y esta vez le acertó en la pierna, provocando que rodase en el suelo aullando de dolor.

El 10 la miró con ojos tristes mientras alzaba el arma por sobre su cabeza:

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó mientras descendía el arma.

¿Así terminaba? ¿Cómo la primer víctima del humilde chico del 10? Qué triste…

Fue brutal, rápido y violento como una explosión. La cabeza del 10 se abrió al medio como una sandía, mientras la sangre brotaba por doquier. El joven retiró la espada y el cuerpo del 10 cayó al suelo en medio de atroces convulsiones; la miró.

-Nunca es buena idea subestimar a un enemigo, ¿No crees Clove?

-Supongo-murmuró la chica, observando a Cato fijamente. No podía aliviarse ni relajarse, sabía que este era un momento perfecto para deshacerse de ella. El rubio se acercó.

Quiso pararse, pero la pierna le dolía horrores. Él envainó el arma, se arrodilló a su lado, extendió los brazos hacia ella.

"Va a estrangularme"

La mano que se deslizó por su nuca parecía confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba petrificada, no podía moverse, indefensa como una niña de cinco años. Sintió su brazo rodeándole las piernas.

La alzó con facilidad pasmosa y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Una sombra pálida cubría los ojos de Cato; ojos de asesino, que lloraban sangre.

Otro fogonazo al pasado, el despertar de esos ojos. Ella arrebatándole la rosa de las manos, haciéndola trizas, escupiéndole terribles verdades," ¡Solo va a vivir uno, ¿Lo sabes?!"

Sí, había presenciado como la infancia moría en el rostro de aquel chico que por entonces solo tenía trece años, era reemplazada por ese semblante sombrío que podía contemplar ahora.

"Los Juegos del Hambre empezaron hace mucho", pensó Clove. "Se llevaron su inocencia… y la mía también".

Cato empezó a caminar hacia su refugio.

-¿Encontraste a alguien?-preguntó la chica. Se había acabado el tiempo de los sueños, había que volver a la competencia.

-No, pero escuché un cañonazo. Decidí volver para…

El resto de la frase se le atragantó. Clove lo miró con curiosidad:

-¿Para averiguar si era yo quién había muerto?

-…o para ayudarte, en caso de que estuvieses luchando contra más de uno.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto. La pierna le dolía demasiado como para tener ganas de charlar y al parecer su compañero tampoco se sentía muy hablador. El frío aumentaba conforme las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento artificial.

Se metieron en el refugio (la base hueca de un árbol muy ancho de raíces frondosas) y decidieron no encender una fogata, como hacían siempre afuera del árbol. Ya no eran cuatro y preferían evitar sorpresas desagradables, como que los atacasen en mitad de la noche.

La pierna ya no le dolía tanto y por suerte no se había dislocado ni roto nada. Se arrastró hacia Cato y se acurrucó a su lado, bajo una pila de mantas sacadas de la Cornucopia. Percibía el movimiento de su pecho bajando y subiendo cada vez que respiraba, recibía su calor a través de la ropa; apoyó la mano sobre su corazón, esperando que Cato la apartase, pero no lo hizo. Era una sensación agradable y extrañamente reconfortante, sentir algo tan sencillo y bueno como un corazón latiendo, exhalando vida.

Entró en ese limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia y tuvo una pesadilla, ¿O era una imagen que le cruzó por la cabeza? La mano hurgando en su chaqueta hasta hallar un cuchillo, el brazo alzándose, la hoja hundiéndose en el corazón del chico, el grito ahogado, esos ojos inocentes volviendo brevemente antes del final, esos ojos que ella había destrozado tiempo atrás.

Despertó. Cato la miraba fijamente. En la lejanía, se oyó un trueno.

-Soñabas-le dijo el rubio.

-¿Tú que sabes?-contestó la chica.

-Hablabas dormida.

Clove apartó la vista, ¿Qué habría escuchado Cato?

-¿Qué soñabas?

-No te incumbe.

-Claro que sí, no me gusta verte sufrir.

El chico no se estaba mofando de ella, hablaba en serio.

-¿Cómo sabes que sufría?-quiso saber Clove.

-Gemías, maldecías, balbuceabas como si estuvieses desesperada.

Clove giró el rostro y miró fuera del árbol con los ojos vidriosos. A su lado, el chico se acerco.

-Clove…

-No.

Cato se removió sorprendido ante la tajante reacción.

-Clove, si quieres…

-Basta Cato, basta-la chica lo miró con ojos suplicantes-no me hagas pensar que esto va a terminar bien.

Un nuevo trueno.

"Has vuelto a decirle otra verdad terrible" dijo una voz en la cabeza de la chica.

"Claro que no", siseó otra "Él es un profesional igual que tú, sabe como terminan los Juegos".

Cato rodeó su cabeza con las manos. Eran manos cálidas, más parecidas a esas manos que se habían ensangrentado para arrancar una flor que las que se habían ensangrentado matando al chico del 10. Clove se sentía extrañamente frágil entre ese par de brazos fuertes, pero no tenía miedo. El rubio se arrimó hacia ella…

Nunca había besado a un chico, la mayoría la consideraba demasiado retraída y extraña. A demás, ¿Quién querría enamorarse de un tributo profesional? Los chicos normales(los que se entrenaban para ser Agentes de la Paz) preferían no tener que sufrir viendo a su chica en un combate a muerte y en cuanto a los demás profesionales, bueno, en ese caso el problema era más que obvio.

Era raro, pero también muy bello. Un extraño calor le recorría el cuerpo, una extraña satisfacción anestesiaba momentáneamente las tensiones. Pensó en su madre y en su hermana, ¿Estarían viéndola en este momento? Esperaba que no, esperaba que todos los focos estuviesen sobre los "trágicos amantes del distrito 12" y que les diesen aunque sea ese momento de intimidad, ese momento que era solo para ellos dos.

Lo apartó, ya no podía soportarlo. Se dio vuelta y se tapó con las mantas, para poder llorar en silencio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? No era mejor que esos tributos enclenques de los demás distritos, era una niña tonta e ingenua. Después de haber tenido que soportar ver como ejecutaban a su padre por pelearse con un agente de la paz en medio de una borrachera, después de haber sido enviada a entrenar para ser tributo profesional y llevar la gloria a su distrito, ¿Ahora tendría que sufrir con esto? No, no era justo.

Cato se había limitado a arrinconarse contra la madera, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. A la mañana salió a cazar, le dijo que se quedase para recomponerse totalmente de la pierna. Lo hizo, se apoyo en el tronco con un cuchillo en una mano y un trozo de carne seca en la otra. Escuchó un cañonazo y se encontró así misma temblando de miedo, hasta que lo vio aparecer.

-¿Hallaste algo?

Cato negó con la cabeza:

-Yo no provoqué ese cañonazo.

Cato, había traído dos ardillas, que asaron confiando en que ganarían un combate de día en caso de que se presentase alguien.

Ambos se retrajeron, sin ganas de hablar de lo sucedido anoche. Se limitaron a comer la carne mientras pensaban en que pronto habría que idear algún nuevo plan para empezar a finalizar la competencia.

"Y cuando termine la competencia, ¿Qué?", pensó Clove, "¿Qué haré si quedo solo con él? ¿Lo mataré?"

Sacó del bolsillo un puñado de bayas que había recolectado ayer. Sabía distinguirlas de las venenosas, puesto que de pequeña su padre la llevaba a recolectarlas. Era una experta encontrándolas, conocía bien los rasgos de la maleza que delataban su presencia. Devoró casi todo el puñado de un solo bocado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando el jugo. Cato sacó la espada y se puso a frotarla contra una piedra para sacarle filo.

-Atención tributos, atención-la voz del estadio resonó entre los árboles. Cato y Clove miraron fijamente el cielo, ese panel de cuadrados irreales-Se ha resuelto una pequeña modificación en las normas de la competencia. La regla de un solo ganador ha sido revocada. Ahora se permitirán dos ganadores, siempre y cuando sean del mismo distrito. Es todo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la escena. Clove volvió a escrutar el cielo, como buscando al ángel que había exhalado esas maravillosas palabras. Esperaron, esperaron callados temiendo que de un momento a otro la voz retornase para anunciar que se anulaba el cambio. Eran capaces de hacer algo así, claro, sus maestros se los habían dejado en claro. El sadismo del Capitolio no tenía límites.

Y pasaron los segundos. Una ligera brisa siseó entre el follaje arrastrando hojas; una de ellas, una seca y arrugada, se posó en los cabellos de Clove. Cato se acercó a ella, tragó saliva por la emoción. Con delicadeza, retiró la hoja del cabello de la chica. Sonreía. Ambos lo hacían.

-Podríamos…volver juntos-susurró el chico.

Clove no dijo nada. Se levantó, tomó a Cato por la mano y lo condujo al interior del refugio.

Se besaron, se abrazaron con desesperación buscando liberar la angustia que los había consumido tanto tiempo. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a los Juegos, se sintieron auténticamente dichosos. Habían confundido ese sentimiento con el éxtasis y el frenesí productos de la victoria en una batalla, pero no, esas cosas ni se acercaban a lo que experimentaban ahora. Era una satisfacción plena, que los llenaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa noche los Vigilantes lanzaron un diluvio. Lo presenciaron desde el interior del árbol, apretujados bajo las mantas, compartiendo el calor. Cato le dejó dormirse asegurándole que él vigilaría, por lo que Clove apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y se durmió disfrutando de los movimientos de su corazón.

Perdieron las reservas de comida que habían recolectado los últimos días, por lo que decidieron no salir a buscar enemigos a la mañana siguiente y dedicarla exclusivamente a reunir suministros.

Las lluvias volvieron a la noche y el día siguiente salieron a buscar tributos, pero no tuvieron suerte. Mientras hurgaban entre los árboles, atentos al menor ruido que pudiese detectar una presencia enemiga, sintieron una sensación extraña, ajena a lo que era normal en ellos. Era miedo, miedo de perder al otro. Mientras se acostaban en lo profundo del árbol, Clove se prometió a sí misma que si ganaban la competencia, buscaría llevar una vida tranquila. Sopesó la posibilidad de ser mentora, aunque no le gustaba, creía que era la mejor forma de ayudar a los tributos de su distrito.

También reflexionó acerca de tener hijos, aunque cada vez que eso se le ocurría pensaba en Cato y el miedo volvía.

"Será con él. Los tendré con él o con nadie"

Transcurrida una semana de la última vez, la voz del estadio retornó. Volvían al refugio luego de casi cazar a esa chiquilla de cabello pelirrojo, cuando la oyeron retumbar bajo el cielo artificial:

-Atención tributos, atención. Hemos organizado un banquete especial en la Cornucopia, creemos que todos necesitan algo y queremos ser anfitriones justos.

Se miraron.

-Podría ser nuestra oportunidad-susurró Clove.

Cato miró al cielo:

- Quizás sea mejor dejar que se maten en la Cornucopia y luego cazar a los que queden.

-No-negó Clove-no sabemos qué clase de cosas haya dejado allí el Capitolio. Piensa, ¿Porqué no nos han atacado aún? La pelirroja prefiere evadir los enfrentamientos, Thresh tal vez no se sienta seguro en un dos contra uno y los del 12 no lo hacen porque Peeta está herido, pero si consiguen medicinas es probable que vengan a buscarnos. Esa zorra está armada con un arco y sabe usarlo, recuerda como terminó Marvel; en cuanto al chico, es astuto y no le falta valor, se atrevió a enfrentarnos a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica. Tenemos que ir Cato, tenemos que asegurar esta maldita competencia.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza:

-Es que, me da mala espina.

Lo comprendía, claro que lo comprendía. El banquete era una típica invitación a la matanza por parte de los Vigilantes, podían encontrarse con algunas sorpresas allí. A demás, ya no pensaban solo en ellos mismos, sino que ahora soportaban la carga de temer por la vida del otro. Pero ellos eran profesionales, estaban entrenados para sobrellevar situaciones adversas y sobreponerse ante las sorpresas. Claro que había riesgos, pero todo en los Juegos del Hambre suponía un riesgo. Si los espectadores no veían sangre en poco tiempo, ¿Quién sabe qué macabra idea se les ocurriría a los vigilantes para entretener a la audiencia? Si, tenían que ir.

-No es menos riesgo que esperar aquí sentados a que nos vengan a matar.

Cato dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió:

-De acuerdo, acabemos con esto.

Una brisa se alzó y le heló la sangre a Clove. Suspiró, incapaz de pre decir de donde le venía esa sensación. Se resignó e intentó no hacerle caso.

Atravesaron el frondoso bosque al trote, cuidándose las espaldas. Clove notó que estaban siendo más precavidos de lo habitual, no se exponían tanto como antes. Lo atribuyó a que ahora ambos tenían un motivo aún más fuerte para volver.

Divisaron la parte más alta de la Cornucopia sobresaliendo entre los árboles y se detuvieron tras unos arbustos.

-Muy bien-empezó Clove-yo iré a buscar nuestra parte del banquete y mataré a los tributos que vea. Tú busca objetivos en el perímetro de la Cornucopia.

A medida que iba diciendo las palabras sabía que él iba a protestar. No se equivocaba:

-Si crees que voy a dejar que te arriesgues de esa forma estás loca; yo iré a la Cornucopia, tu puedes registrar el perímetro.

La chica suspiró:

-Cato, si sales a la zona desforestada que rodea el cuerno serás vulnerable a las armas arrojadizas. Yo soy más veloz, puedo sacar el paquete, matar a distancia y escabullirme si las cosas se ponen mal. No seas tonto, lo sabes mejor que yo.

Era cierto y Cato lo sabía, pero aún así…

-Ya te dije que esto me da mala espina-dijo el rubio.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a él:

-Todo irá bien, lo prometo.

Lo besó con delicadeza en los labios. Fue perfecto, un momento perfecto en medio de ese lugar enfermizo.

-Vamos, es el momento-susurró Clove. Se paró y le dedicó otra sonrisa al chico.

-Te quiero Cato.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Cato la siguió con la vista. Se iba, se alejaba, se fue. Desapareció tras un par de ramas entrelazadas, dejando atrás una estela de hojas secas que caían al suelo para morir.

FIN

…..

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, gracias por leer y dejen reviews, si no es molestia.


End file.
